


Lost Memories

by tetsurotrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, kenma is the vice captain of nekoma, kuroo is a university student, kuroo takes care of kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurotrash/pseuds/tetsurotrash
Summary: "Hey, buddy." Kuroo gave a weak smile and a small wave at the younger boy.Kenma kept silent. He slightly squinted as he examined the features of the man who was sitting at his bedside, searching for any possible clues that could lead to the man's identity.But he sighed in defeat."I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."





	1. The Beginning of Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> HIII!!! This is my second attempt at writing a fan fic. I promise that I'll finish this. Please bear with my writing style because im not that skilled. Pardon for my grammar mistakes and typos! Enjoy the first chap~

“Kenma! How’s it going? I hear they made you the vice-capta-“ 

“Shut up.”

A bland yet stern voice cuts off Kuroo on the other end of the phone call. Kozume Kenma was now in his third and last year in Nekoma High. Coach Nekomata gave him the position of Vice-Captain because he only said he didn’t want to become the Captain. An excellent way to take advantage of Kenma’s reserved personality.  _Way to go, coach._ Kuroo thought

Kuroo Tetsuro, on the other hand, got scouted during the Nationals by the University of Tokyo. He’s now entering one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Plus, their volleyball team is one of the top teams in Japan. Kuroo couldn’t ask for more.

Except for Kozume Kenma.

He had laid his eyes on him since middle school. Kuroo never really talked about it to anyone, excluding his cat at home. Yaku and the others probably knew or had a hunch, but they didn’t dare to ask him what was really going on.

Kuroo tried to restrain himself from being too obvious. But the majority of the times that he did, he failed miserably. Sometimes, Kuroo would cast an eye over Kenma. A glance or two during practice matches, and a stare during a break. Stalker-level kind of creepy as it may sound, but to Kuroo he was just admiring the artwork made by God Himself.

Golden, cat-like eyes, blonde hair with black roots, a lanky body build with an unsteady posture, an inexpressive video game addict, and an amazing volleyball player. That’s how Kuroo would describe a masterpiece entitled  _Kozume Kenma_.

“What?! What did I say?!” The former captain scoffed at the current vice-captain.

“Don’t. Just  _don’t_.”

Kuroo laughed at the third year’s response to his mockery. He could hear Kenma’s small grumbles and sighs on the other end of the call.

“I’m dropping the call by-“

“WAIT!” The college boy tried to catch his breath and exhaled deeply after recovering. “How’s the team, by the way?”

“Still good. Lev’s never been better.” Kenma said in a sarcastic tone.

“Heyyyy don’t be rude! He’s improving ever since our match with Karasuno during the Nationals. How about the first years?”

“Still first years."

“Coach?”

“Still the same.”

Kuroo could hear small clicking sounds in the background of the call that seemed too familiar.

“Kenma are you even payi-“

“Yes.”

“You’re playing agai-“

“No, I’m not.”

The former captain sighed in defeat.

“Look, if you’re too busy I’ll just call you later again. Okay?”

Kenma let out a weak hum of approval.  _That probably meant “don’t because I’ll be too busy playing the new game I just bought yesterday.”_  Kuroo thought. He was about to drop the call when a big thump echoed on the other end. He heard the third year click his tongue and mumble a curse word afterward, concluding that he lost in his game.

“You lost, didn’t you?” The former scheming captain sneered at him again.

 The third year didn’t answer his question, confirming the defeat.

“By the way, I’m leaving for Okutama tomorrow.”

There was a moment of silence that shared between the two over the call. “Okutama?” Kuroo asked with a bit of confusion in his voice. “That’s like, the other end of Tokyo! What are you going to do there?”

“Family matters, visiting relatives and other boring stuff like that. I’ll be away for a week or so.”

“ _Other boring stuff?_ ” Kuroo repeats and emphasizes the words Kenma said. “Does that translate to  _other scary stuff like socializing and talking to my super, duper distant relatives who I barely knew because they live on the other side of the planet?_ ”

The third-year lets out a small chuckle. So small and weak that Kuroo could hardly even hear it.

But he did, and it was  _music_  to his ears.

Kenma doesn’t express his thoughts that often. He laughs every once in a blue moon. But when he does, Kuroo makes sure that he’s there to hear a piece composed that’s so beautifully written, it could outweigh pieces made by Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach.  _Shut up, nerd_. Kuroo mumbled to himself, dismissing the ridiculous thought.

But it’s true. Laughing Kenma was way too precious for Kuroo to handle. Seeing him happy, bursting into laughter, holding onto his stomach trying to catch his breath with beads of tears already forming on the edge of his golden, cat-like eyes. Yes, it was a sight to see for Kuroo Tetsuro.

“You probably have that cheeky grin on your face again, Kuroo.” Kenma spoke.

“You are probably right.” Kuroo affirmed. “Say, have you packed up for your trip tomorrow? Okutama’s pretty far.” He continued. “You should bring the important things like clothes, your games, your-“

“I’m not your little brother, Kuroo.”

 _You still think of me as your older brother, eh?_  Kuroo’s smile faded along with his good mood.

That was all Kenma could see through Kuroo, an ideal image of an older brother. Kenma was an only child and he barely had any acquaintances during his childhood days.

_But he met Kuroo._

Kenma was an introvert and he has always been like that. But there was just something about Kuroo when he met him when they were still little. When Kuroo moved into the neighborhood, Kenma was just living in the household besides theirs. He tried to befriend Kenma. At first, Kuroo really had a hard time how to make friends with the child. He tried doing all sorts of silly things like inviting him to play with him in the sandbox in a nearby park, climbing up trees, and more. Kenma could really see “EFFORT” written in everything that Kuroo does just to become his friend.

Back then, he didn’t know what kind of black magic or sorcery the rooster head had but it sure did work on him. They became friends ever since. Kuroo even managed Kenma to play the sport even though he didn’t want to at first. When they both just got on the Volleyball team, the third years pressured him so hard that he nearly reached his breaking point. Leaving him out of the pack, running more laps than the others, he was so done with the bullcrap the upperclassmen gave him.

_But he had Kuroo._

He was always there for him. When he became sick after almost every practice and match they had, Kuroo always made sure to make time to check on Kenma. Coming by to his house and dropping off homework, keeping an eye on him, telling him what’s going on with the practice days, and more things about volleyball. Kenma liked his company.

Kenma  _likes him_ , after all.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just a good friend.”  _Good thing you know your position, nitwit._  Kuroo thought to himself. “Just stop playing whatever you’re playing and go get to work, Kozume Kenma.”

“You don’t have to mention my whole name, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I do what I want, Kozume Kenma.”

Kuroo heard a giggle on the other end of the call.

“Then do what you want, Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kenma jokingly replied. “I’m off to pack up the things I’ll need for a week. I’ll update you.” He continued.

“Alright, alright. Don’t forget condoms! You’ll never know what’ll happen.”

“What the absolute fuck, Kuroo?”

The college boy burst out in laughter. His laugh was so loud that Kenma had to distance his phone from his ear to prevent his eardrums from tearing apart. When the laughter subsided, he drew his phone back to his ear. “Done laughing?” He responded with a not-satisfied tone.

Kuroo exhaled. “Yep. Finally done.” He answered. “Byyeee!”

“Bye.”

“I l-“

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kuroo looked at his phone and realized Kenma dropped the call before he could say something that would put himself in grave danger. He sighed as he pressed the lock of his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

He’s been wanting to confess to Kenma since he entered his third year of high school in Nekoma. Sadly, Kuroo doesn’t know how. He’s hella sure that it would be awkward if he confessed personally. Plus, what if Kenma isn’t gay, or bisexual at least? Then things would go downhill from there throughout their lives. So, he’s been thinking if he should do it by text or by call. Kuroo thought that it would be best that if he confessed via phonecall because at least Kenma would hear his sincere voice.

But so far, all of his attempts were a complete bluff.

“Damn it, why do you always drop the call before I could say it?”

As soon as Kenma pressed the button to end the call, he started to think that he heard Kuroo say something right before he dropped it. Trying to recall and decipher what he heard from the last few seconds of the call caused him to look at random spaces is his room, squinting his eyes in determination, shifting from one thing after another. Unfortunately, the only thing that he could remember and understand was the pronoun “I” and the sound of a word that starts with the letter L.

Kenma raised a brow in confusion while looking at his phone’s home screen, then locking it. Afterwards, he slumped back to the bed’s headboard and placed his phone on the tabletop beside his bed to continue playing on his PSP. But right when he resumed his game, his phone vibrated and made a sound of a bubble pop, notifying that he received a text message.  

The blonde groaned in frustration and tossed his PSP over to the blanket sheet. He then reached for his phone and unlocked it to read the text he received.

 

**From: Tetsuro**

Oiiii you dropped the call too fast （￣ε￣) I was about to say “I hope you have a nice vacation in Okutama!!!

“I  _hope?_  But I was sure the next word starts with the letter L…” Kenma mumbled under his breath as contemplated what was in Kuroo’s texts.

 

**To: Tetsuro**

Sorry. I hope I do. Thank you, Kuroo. 

 

Kenma focused on the words in Kuroo's texts. The probability of  _hope_  is the word that Kuroo was going to say right before he dropped the call was zero to a million bazillions. The pronunciation of the two letters was so different. You only need air to produce the sound of the letter H, kind of like an exhale. To produce the sound of the letter L, you put your tongue against the back of your teeth and push the air around the sides of your mouth. And most certainly, it wouldn't be a typo. Who even gets typos in speaking? Maybe Kuroo does. 

It bothered Kenma. He really wanted to know what Kuroo wanted to say. It bothered him so much that he started looking up the words that start with the letter L on google. He opened the first link that was on top of the list and browsed the possible words that could come after "I". Kenma's hypothesis is that it would be a verb since it's the usual thing that follows with pronouns. He began to flip through the pages until he realized that he was just wasting his precious time. The third year looked at the time on the top right of his phone's screen.  _15 minutes have passed. I could've finished 2 levels by then_ , he thought as he clicked his tongue in annoyance and returned his phone back to the tabletop. 

Going back to his game, the thought still pestered him for about 15 levels. Good thing he was still focused enough to win all of it. 

The third-year heaved a heavy sigh as he shut down his PSP and placed it on top of the table. He then reached for his phone and opened it. And to his surprise, his mom, who was just in the first floor of their home, texted him. 

 

**From: Mom**

Dinner's ready!

 

He let out a small snicker and returned his phone back to the tabletop. Just before standing up, he laid down and stretched his whole body. Kuroo always said that he always stretched like a cat and that he even looked like one. Afterwards, he laid down on his back to relax for a few moments. Staring at his room's ceiling, the thought came up to his mind, again. 

 _Oi, brain. Stop thinking what you're thinking right now. It'll be a waste of time to find out what Kuroo was supposed to say._  Kenma lightly shook his head from side to side, trying to dismiss the question that baffled his mind. When he was back at staring at the ceiling, he started to think of his own choice of possible words that could lead to his answer.

_Left? no. lied? can't be._

For each word that popped up in his mind, his eyebrows twitched because he just doesn't think that it could possibly be it.

_Like? no, can't possibly be. Love?_

_Most certainly not._

He can't help but laugh at the thought. Like? No, love? Who? Him? The idea was simply impossible. 

But why did Kenma conclude that "you" would be the next word after it?

Upon realization, his face heated up and became a shade of red in embarrassment. He covered his entire face with his hands and grumbled. In an attempt to erase the damn thought in his mind, he thought of other words like led and lost. But when he was about to think of some more, someone knocked on his door that startled him. "Kenma! I texted you! Didn't you read it? Come down, now!" Kenma looked at the clock hanging beside the door and he's wasted a good amount of time that made his mother go upstairs to remind him about dinner. "Be right there!"


	2. We Don't Believe What's on TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title was inspired by a song from TWENTY ØNE PILØTS

**To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Good morning! Have a safe trip!

 

The hot and humid summer breeze entered Kuroo's room as soon as he opened his window. He was hoping for a nice and refreshing wind to cool him off, but he was wrong. It was only the first thing Kuroo did in the morning and he’s already sweating so much that he could make his own lake. The young adult exhaled as he wrapped a towel around his neck to catch the dripping sweat from his head. 

Today was the day for Kenma's family trip to Okutama and his friend hasn't texted him since he greeted him with the good morning text. 

 _Maybe he's busy?_  It was a family trip, after all. And having to travel and sit for hours is indeed a challenge and a literal pain in the ass. But Kuroo believes that Kenma can survive the trip just by simply playing his way to Okutama.

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Don't play too much. Try to close your eyes for once in a while.

 

The heat that day was unbearable. Kuroo had changed his clothes for four times already before the clock strikes three in the afternoon.

His volleyball team didn't schedule anything for the first week of summer break to serve as a reward for the progress they’ve made in the past semester. And thank god they didn't have to do any rigorous training for one whole week because their team might run out of members from the dying heat.

It was already past lunchtime when Kuroo decided to relax and lay down on the wooden floor in his living room. He didn't need to mind anybody else because the place was all to himself ever since he moved to Bunkyo to study.

He stretched out all of his limbs, looking like a starfish drenched in sweat. Well, if starfishes did sweat.

Using his nth face towel he wiped his sweat on his face and neck and then tossing it aside. Kuroo groaned in the uneasiness the hot weather brought. He was starting to run out of clothes to wear and his laundry is already piling up because of it.

 _Looks like I need to do laundry every now and then_.

Unlocking his phone, he checked the time. It was already 2:34 in the afternoon and not a single message from Kenma. He thought of texting the young man but instead, he chose not to since it’ll probably just disturb him from playing. Afterwards, he locked his phone and placed it just where he could reach it and hear it vibrate if Kenma texted him.

Kuroo impassively stared at his ceiling and exhaled as he closed his eyes. The electric fan is already focused on him and he’s still sweating like crazy. But he began to feel a little bit tired because of the Summer heat that he unintentionally slept on the floor.

By the time he woke up from his unintended nap, it was already dark outside and crickets started to chirp. He sat up with an Indian seat position and stretched his arms out. Kuroo groaned in satisfaction when his muscles relaxed. Afterwards, the young adult slouched as he scratched his tummy.

The young adult kept silent for a moment since he was still half asleep. But he heard a buzz from his phone and he quickly came to his senses as he reached for it.

 **From: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Finally here. We had a nice trip. Thank you for your concern. 

 

Kuroo head sighed in relief. 

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Glad to know that! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

 

 **From: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Haven't I told you to stop using those things?

 

 _He replies pretty fast._  The man raised a brow as he typed the words for his reply.

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

But it's too cute! Come on, just look at this (=ↀωↀ=)

 

 **From: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Was that supposed to be a cat?

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Yep

 

**From: Kozume Kenma**

Looks nothing like it.

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Huh?! But you said it looked like a cat!

 

 **From: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

I didn't

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

But you just said it a while ago...

 

 **From: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Mom's calling me for dinner bye

 

 _Isn't it too early for dinner?_ Kuroo looked clock hanging on the wall time and it was already 7 P.M.  _Hm... Maybe they eat earlier in the countryside._ _He thought._

 

 **To: Kenma** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

Okiie!!! （＾ω＾） Eat well! Tell your mom and dad I said hi!

 

After that, Kuroo didn't receive any more texts from his friend. He's guessing three things, it's either Kenma knows Kuroo was right about the cat kaomoji, Kenma's going to play another game, or Kenma's mom really called him for dinner. 

And about the text that he sent him last night, Kuroo didn’t mind it since he probably knew that Kenma didn’t hear his last few words before he ended the call. But even if Kenma did, he wouldn’t try to decode or at least ask Kuroo what he said. Instead, he’d be playing on hours end until he got tired, or his mom scolded him.

 

The next two days were just the same. Boring, hot, and boring. Kuroo took back what he said about not having any volleyball practice for the first week of summer. He was aching to do something, to go out of his stupid house, rather. But even if he wanted to go outside for a walk, the sun would immediately burn and melt him at the same time.

Despite the fact that Kuroo has got nothing to do, there was another reason why he was so bored.

Kenma hasn’t texted him for a whole day.

The last text that he sent said that they will be visiting a nearby lake that was close to his grandparents’ house. Kuroo was already asleep when he got the message so he was only able to read it on the following morning.

 _Maybe there’s no signal_. It was the countryside, after all. You could hardly pick up a signal if you’re somewhere in a rural area. But Kuroo knows that Kenma could keep himself busy thanks even without an available signal. There was even a time when Kenma didn’t text Kuroo for a whole week just to finish a game the whole gaming community of Japan was talking about.

 

Another summer day has passed and still no texts from Kenma. Kuroo was now wondering how he is doing. Is he having a “fun” time with his distant relatives? Is he having enough sleep? Drinking enough water to stay hydrated throughout the day? Kuroo doesn’t have any idea what in the world Kenma was doing.

But he came up with a brilliant idea to keep himself distracted.

The young adult took his phone from under his pillow and dialed a number of a special friend. It took several miss calls before someone picked up the call.

“YOOOOOOOOO!!!” Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison.

“Long time no call, bro! How’s it going? How’s uni?” The former captain of Nekoma asked the simpleton ace.

“Nothing much, bro. I’m going to visit Fukurodani to teach some newbies how to become a badass volleyball player. How ‘bout you, bro?”

“Ooohhh you mean you’re gonna visit because of summer camp? That’s rad, bro! I wish I could attend camps like that.”

“What are you talking about? You have those kinds of camps in Nekoma, too!”

“No, that’s what not I meant, bro.”

“Then what, bro?”

“I said I wish I could attend camps where you could teach me how to be a badass volleyball player.”

There was a moment of silence and Kuroo could only grin while imagining Bokuto’s face trying to understand what he just said.

Seconds later, Kuroo heard a loud gasp from the other end of the line. The former captain of Nekoma began visualizing the common reaction that he would get from him. Bokuto clenching his shirt, bending over just a little bit, and then saying…

“Bro…”

“Bro…”

Kuroo wore a triumphant smirk.

“wHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO BE SMOOTH?!” The former captain of Fukurodani exclaimed.

“Oh, I just learned from the guy who kept hitting on Akaashi during training camp.”

“wHAT?! wHO’S THAT GUY?!”

The bedhead sighed. _You never change, do you?_

“The guy that I’m talking about is you.”

“Woooowww you really are smooth.”

“Bro- forget it. Bokuto, I’m not even jo-“

“This is why I love you so fucking much, bro.” The simpleton ace began to make an exaggerated fake crying with matching sniffles. Kuroo let out a small, awkward chuckle to hide the fact how annoyed he is with his brother from another mother.

“Yo, Kuroo? You still there, bud?”

“Yep.”

“Sooooooo… Why did you call again?”

“No reasons in particular. I just got bored. Plus, I missed you, bro.”

“That was two reasons. And, I also missed you, bro. How’s Kenma?”

“He’s currently in Okutama for a family vacation.”

“Does he already know?”

“Know what?” he lied.

Kuroo heard a deliberate groan from the other end of the call.

“Does. He. Already. Know. That. You. Like. Slash. Love. Him?”

“Hm… Maybe yes? Maybe no?”

“Dude, I’ve asked Akaashi out for the nth time and you’re still single? Shame on you.”

“Have some respect for the man who helped your sorry ass in courting him, ungrateful son of a-“

“OKAY, OKAY! Jesus, stop being so dense. What is he doing for the past few days?”

“Probably playing.”

“ _Probably?_ You, sir, are a complete utter BULL- ugh, hold on a sec.“

Kuroo could hear a voice of a woman in the background of their call. _Probably his sister,_ he assumed.

“It’s just my cousin. She says mom’s calling me to come out of my cave and watch some TV.”

“Cousin? Is she wife-material?”

“HAH! In your dreams.” Bokuto scoffed. “Don’t drop the call yet, I’m just going to move out and sit on the couch.”

“’Kay, take your time.”

He waited for the other to walk out of his room and settle down on the couch. Kuroo could say that he actually followed what his cousin said since he’s now hearing news telecast in the background.

“So, where were we… Ah! Okay.” Bokuto began. “You don’t know what he’s doing, do you?”

 _Why did I call you again?_ “Yep. He hasn’t texted me for like, two days already. But it’s fine, really. I know he’s just busy playing his game. Besides, it’s the nth time he’s done this to me so it’s not a big deal at all.” Kuroo sighed. The black-haired man hated to tell the truth, but he had no choice.

Kuroo was waiting for another salty reply from his friend, but he never thought that Bokuto would give him the silent treatment.

“Bo? You still there?”

Only the echoes of a newscaster’s voice could be heard in the call. It was unusual, very unusual to be exact, for Bokuto to be that quiet after hearing his story.

“Bro? Bo? Bokuto? Yoohoo~ hoot, hoot! anybody there?”

There was still silence in between them.

“Look, if you’re just gonna stay quiet then I’ll-“

“Tetsuro.”

It’s been a while since Kuroo heard Bokuto call him by his given name. Bokuto would call him that every time he would want a serious conversation with the man. But this time, the tone Bokuto used in calling his name sent chills down on Kuroo’s spine.

“Hm?”

“Turn on your TV.”

“What for?” The black-haired man asked with hesitance.

“Just turn on the goddamn TV and watch the news!”

To be frank, Kuroo was starting to get nervous. Judging by Bokuto’s tone, this truly was a serious matter.

He quickly got up from his bed, still not dropping the call. Kuroo brisk-walked his way to the living room while keeping his phone in place between his shoulder and ear. Then the young adult sat on the floor (even if there was a couch behind him that would be way more comfortable) and slumped onto the couch and reached for the remote to switch on the television.

 _Fucking cheesy soap operas_. Kuroo was continuously pressing the button on the remote to search for the news channel.

“Have you found it yet?” Bokuto asked with his voice full of worry.

“Still finding… Woop! There you g-“

 

_“… authorities, two of the passengers died on the spot and only one was left alive. The said survivor is now currently being rushed to the nearest hospital. The incident occurred two days ago and it was just simply a miracle that there was a lone survivor.“_

Kuroo couldn’t focus on what the reporter was saying after that. He was too fixated on what was shown on national TV.

First, the camera showed the remains of a car that was almost completely ran over by a trailer truck. One could hardly imagine how much momentum the two vehicles met head-on so hard that the smaller got ran over. Roughly half of the car was a complete wreck under the

Later on, it featured a closer look of the scene. This is where Kuroo started to feel uncertain of the situation.

“Bo, I’ll call you later, okay?” The young adult ended the call without his friend’s consent and carefully placed his phone on the floor as he adjusted his sitting position.

The camera shifted from different scenes and perspectives. But every time it changed, it only made the man more anxious.

Kuroo’s eyes widened in shock when saw a blue PSP that was in the back seat of the vehicle. Then the camera panned to the right, showing a red track jacket hanging on the headrest of the driver’s seat. But that was not all. There was a word imprinted on the back of the jacket that made Kuroo inhale sharply.

_NEKOMA_

His worst nightmare must not be happening. It simply _can’t_. There was no way that would be Kenma. Maybe it was just a coincidence. He _hopes_ that it was just a coincidence that someone that has the same PSP and jacket with Kenma got involved in a fatal accident in Okutama.

But Kuroo knows only one person in the world that would currently be in Okutama and have a blue PSP and a red track jacket with the name of their school printed on the back of it.

Kuroo didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe that the victims were Kenma and his family. He tried to shrug off the idea like it was just some plain hallucination that would disappear the moment he wakes up to reality.

The sad thing is he’s already in it and he’s about to face more.

Everything of it became true the moment the names of the victims flashed on the screen.

**Dead:**

**Kozume Takahiro**

**Kozume Honoka**

**In the hospital:**

**Kozume Kenma**

Tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes as he froze in his seat, dumbfounded.

Every name that was displayed on the screen was the names of people Kuroo knew ever since he was a child, particularly the last name.

Kuroo didn’t know how to approach the situation. Would he be sad because of what happened, or would he feel relief because Kenma managed to survive? Mixed emotions run through his brain, making him feel anxious.

But he was a hard-headed moron who still didn’t want to believe

His shaky hands immediately reached for his phone and dialed Kenma’s number.

 _Please answer, please answer, please answer-_  Was all he could think while hearing the consecutive rings from his phone.

After two missed calls, the situation started to slowly sink into him. Tears began to stream down on his cheek, dripping on his phone’s screen as he looked at it. Soft hiccups escaped his mouth and snot was already coming out of his nose.

He’s been holding it back ever since he saw the jacket in the car wreck. It was all too much to handle.

He was worrying too much about Kenma. Kuroo couldn’t imagine the life Kenma would have after he has recovered from his injuries from the accident. His parents both died on the spot, he’s miles away from his close friends in Nekoma, and he’s currently in the other end of Tokyo where his relatives who probably don’t know a single thing are going to take care of him.

However, something else came up in Kuroo’s mind.

_What if I don’t see him again?_

For now, it’s enough for Kuroo to know Kenma’s current situation. It would be great if he knew that he’s alive and well.

But he still hasn’t given up on calling Kenma’s cell. He was still hoping for someone to pick up the third call and his eyes were starting to get puffy from all the crying.

He waited, but nobody had answered his third call.

Kuroo was starting to give up.

He clicked his tongue in frustration as he lowered his head. The young adult closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he tried to calm down his breathing, letting the tears drip to his thighs and then trickling down to the floor.

_Stop crying. It’s not like he’s dead. He’s fine. He will be. Just believe in it._

_Believe._

Giving one last try, he heaved a heavy sigh before pressing the call button for the fourth time. Kuroo closed his desperate eyes as he hopefully waits for someone to answer it.

He shot his eyes wide open when the continuous beeping stopped.

“Hello?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard at writing angst. Curse you, plain writing abilities.
> 
> Updates are going to be pretty slow (but not that slow; lmao what did I just say) since this school year's closing in + I've got tons of schoolwork.
> 
> Twt: [tetsurotrash](https://twitter.com/tetsurotrash)  
> Tumblr: [isaisanoodle](isaisanoodle.tumblr.com)


End file.
